The invention relates to an apparatus for retaining poultry suspended by its legs from a suspension conveyor while submitting the poultry to a processing operation such as the removal of the entrails from the abdominal cavity.
Often, high loads are applied to poultry which is submitted to a processing operation. In order to allow a successful operation, the poultry should be retained or held to realize the desired relative movement between the processing means and the poultry. An example of a processing operation is the removal of the entrails from the abdominal cavity of a bird using an eviscerating means. Because the entrails package should be torn loose or cut loose from the remaining poultry body, excessive forces are applied onto the bird trying to displace it. In order to guarantee an effective evisceration care should be taken that the bird assumes a substantially stationary position relative the eviscerating means.